Tigr APC
Russia |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-air * Transport |useguns = * 12.7mm DShK machine gun (ground) * 4x 23mm flak cannons (air) |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 340 |armortype = Medium |trans = 3 |speed = 6 |turn = * 6 (unit) * 12 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $600 |time = 0:22 |produced = Soviet War Factory |groundattack = 42 * 100% vs. Basic/Animal and Terror/Fury Drones * 80% vs. Flak * 65% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 20% vs. Light and (Big) Light Structure * 15% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 10% vs. Medium/Harvester, Heavy and (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 13-6.5 * 2 (26-13 total) * 100% vs. jets * 80% vs. Light Aircraft, Medium Aircraft, Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts, Aerial Fortresses Irkalla, Scout Ravens and Uragan * 60% vs. Heavy Aircraft and Black Widow |cooldown = * 22 frames (1.47 in-game seconds) (machine gun) * 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) (flak cannons) |range = * 6 (machine gun) * 10, radius 0.6 (flak cannons) |cooldown = * 22 frames (1.47 in-game seconds) (machine gun) * 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) (flak cannons) |range = * 6 (machine gun) * 10, radius 0.6 (flak cannon) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Level 1/low passenger survivability rate (50% rookie, 65% veteran, 80% elite) * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Moder.U |actor = Ki "ComradeCrimson" McKenzie }} The Tigr APC is the main anti-air/reconnaissance vehicle used by Russia and is a heavier counterpart to the Halftrack used by other Soviet factions. Official description The Tigr APC is the Russian counterpart to the standard Halftrack. Although the main armament has not changed much in comparison, the Tigr is much better armored, and thus slower, than the Halftrack. This makes the unit an effective support for Russian Wolfhounds, and a better defense against heavier air threats. Its lower speed, however, doesn't make the Tigr APC less of an effective transport as it can carry twice''The official description incorrectly states that the Tigr APC has twice the Halftrack's transport slots (4 rather than the correct 3). as many passengers as the Halftrack.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Tigr APC is the Russian variant to the standard Halftrack. Armed with a heavier anti-infantry machine gun and a flak cannon that deals splash damage to air units, the Tigr APC is better armored and slower than the Halftrack. Along with its stronger stats, the Tigr also can carry up to three infantry, as opposed to the two the Halftrack can, making it both a more effective transport and supporting unit. Since Russia's only other main anti-air is the Wolfhound, Tigrs can remain useful in dealing with air threats in places where its flying cousin would be at the mercy of any strong anti-air, especially base defences. Despite having higher armor value than the Halftrack, The Tigr APC still suffers from low passenger survival rate. It won't last long against anti-armor infantry, vehicles, tanks and building. It's also slower than the Halftrack. Appearances Act One * Tigr APC first appears in Red Dawn Rising as an enemy and Bleed Red as a buildable unit, at the beginning of the Third Great War. Assessment Behind the scenes The Tigr's voxel is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here (note that the link leads to a voxel pack, where several voxels including the Tigr's are downloaded in a single pack). Trivia * ''Tigr means "tiger" in Russian. See also * Halftrack Notes References zh:猛虎装甲运输车 Category:Vehicles Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Transports